Numerous cleaning detergents are used in the laundry cleaning business. Different detergents and cleaning methods are used to clean clothing with varying results. When a detergent does not fully clean clothing the first time laundromats must wash the clothing a second time or multiple times, depending on the efficacy of the detergents. It is also typical for laundromats to use bleaches to whiten white clothing and to brighten colored clothing, in addition to cleaning with a detergent. To counteract the harmful effects of bleach., neutralizing agents must be used during the cleaning process. And, if the bleach does not clean well enough, it is customary for laundromats to scrub or brush clothing for a deeper clean. This is especially true for areas such as the collar or the cuff of blouses and shirts. Additionally, chemicals treatments are used to remove soil embedded in clothing.
All of these cleaning detergents and techniques are harmful to the clothing and cause the fabric of the clothing to weaken, thereby decreasing the "life" of the clothing. Furthermore, bleaches, neutralizing agents and chemical treatments typically leave residue on the clothing that may irritate the wearer's delicate skin. This is especially harmful to people who are allergic to chemicals and bleaches. Hence, the existing detergents and techniques used in the art have a host of disadvantages and unwanted side-effects.